


A Summer Night Visit

by Gabriezzu



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriezzu/pseuds/Gabriezzu
Summary: One night a year, when the moon glows high above and the hot air of the summer keeps you awake, Beverly receives an unexpected visit.





	A Summer Night Visit

It’s always late at night, perhaps after midnight. She can’t really tell, since she never remembers the next morning. But she knows, the next time it happens, that it’s always the same: She hears noises outside her bedroom window, but she never feels afraid. She knows she doesn’t have to. She gets out of bed and goes to the window, letting herself go.

 

She looks down to her garden through the window, and she always sees them.

 

For anyone else, the sight of two strange children playing in the middle of the night in a private property would be scandalous. But Beverly knows they aren’t children. Not common children, at least. She knows they don’t breath or eat or grow like any other person. But she doesn’t know how to call them: they aren’t ghosts, they are not pitiful souls full of sorrow. They can’t be. No when they bring so much warmth and peace every time they wander around her garden. No when they play under the moonlight with such sincere smiles on their faces.

 

Whenever they come visit, Beverly, for a brief moment, can remember something. Something small, inoffensive, clearly not related to the two boys; almost nothing.

 

 But it’s something.

 

Every year, the pair of boys whose names Beverly could never remember at the light of day, play in her garden. They chase each other and laugh together. They play with a baseball ball, and the smaller boy is always terrible at catching, but Beverly can tell that he loves playing nonetheless. They observe Bev’s flowers, and she always feels proud when the boy with the curly, blond hair smells them like they had the sweetest smell of all. Sometimes they are reading, sitting under the apple three, though Beverly doesn’t understand how they can read in such darkness.

 

They always look at her for a moment, and give her the brightest of the smiles. They would wave their little hands, and move their mouths as if saying something to her. Beverly never hears anything, but she always returns the smile. Then they turn around and keep playing, without a worry in the world. She never tries to speak to them, never tries to see them closer. She just observes, with the ghost of a smile on her lips, until she falls asleep besides the window, always closed.

 

That is, until a night when she finally opens it.

 

Beverly goes to sleep that night like any other, keeping her cane besides her bed and taking all the medicines her doctor insists on her to take. Every time it’s harder to take them, with those old, shaky hands.

 

This time, is not children laughter what wakes her. This time, it’s a little rock crashing on her window.

 

She gets up from her bed and goes to the window, already expecting to see her little friends. She doesn’t notice that she doesn’t take the cane. She doesn’t need it anyway.

 

She looks down, and for the first time, the children’s attention seem to be completely on her. It’s not like they stopped mid-game to say a quick hello. This time, they are here for her.

 

The smaller boy yells something, but the window glass is too thick and she’s so far from them that Beverly can’t hear him. So she opens the window, for the first time. Just this once, she feels like she should.

 

And she sees their faces, clear for the first time.

 

“Hey, Bevvie!” Eddie’s voice floods her mind for the first time in decades. Oh, how she missed that tiny voice, “Wanna come and play?”

 

“I got some new fireworks!” Stan says, reaching for his pocket and getting them out, showing them to her in the palm of his hand, “We’ve been waiting for you to crack them together”

 

Beverly feels her voice trembling when she answers:

 

“Stan, Eddie,” her eyes fill with tears, “It’s been a while”

 

“Yeah,” answers Eddie, “And I’m glad about that”

 

“But you should come now,” Stan says. His voice is as calm as ever, “It’s time. Fireworks don’t last forever”

 

And for a moment, the three of them just stay like that, silently telling one another all that was left unsaid so long ago.

 

“C’mon, Bev”, says Eddie, with a little smile on his face that offers her all the comfort she needs. Eddie extends his hand to her, and Beverly, though still inside her bedroom in the second floor of her enormous house, corresponds the gesture. She can almost feel his hand against her fingertips.

 

She feels weightless, almost like flying. She closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation, with the hot air of a summer night playing with her snowy locks.

 

The next time she opens her eyes, she’s standing in the middle of her garden, surrounded by daisies, and two of the loves of her life are at each side of her.

 

“Welcome home, Bev,” says Stan softly, passing an arm around her shoulders. He’s taller than her, just like the last time they saw each other.

 

“We’ve missed you,” adds Eddie, hugging her waist. Her long, coppery hair falls like a curtain on her back, bright and strong and young; and Eddie has to move it out of the way to bury his face on her arm.

 

 She doesn’t realize she’s crying when she hugs them back.

 

And there, in the comfort of the arms of two of the men that she had ever loved the most, a sudden realization hits her: she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. She had been waiting to finally be together again, without any other thought than be there, with them. No clowns or werewolves or Turtles or killings. No more running for their lives.

 

They can finally have that eternal summer they always wanted. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really want a happy ending for the losers. They absolutely deserve it, but I think that by the third chapter of the book it's pretty clearly that nope! Pain and suffering for y'all!  
> But after reading the final chapters and seeing Stan and Eddie there, an idea popped up in my mind: perhaps the losers never got to be happy in life, but they might be in the afterlife.  
> And honestly, you can take this headcanon from my cold, dead hands!  
> I also like to think that that wasn't the last time Bev saw Eddie's and Stan's ghosts. After all, it's said that she never forgot about it.


End file.
